Usuario Blog:Cure Fairy/Cure, Arisu
Información General Idols: *Cure Haruno *Arisu Yoshioka (Prestada por Lily) *Lily Ohara (Prestada por Lily) Coord: *Paradise Rainbow Coord Canción:Just Be Yourself Escena *Un Helicoptero aterriza en el Helipuerto del PriPara de Paparajuku* Cure:*Con Un Paracaídas,coge carrerilla salta desde la cima y abre el paracaídas*AAAH :D Lily:*Toda Casual paseando por Ahí :v y ve a Cure Cayendo del Cielo*.______________. Que raios Hace Cure? Cure:*Aterriza y echa a Correr* Lily:'Eh Espera Haruno!*Corre atras de ella* '-Cure y Lily llegan a la plaza de Paparajuku donde están Neko-p,Ginagi y Arisu-''' 'Cure:'Neko-p Como está?*Se fija en Lily*Eh?Lilyenne :D 'Lily:'Keh Raios Haruno te vengo siguiendo de hace rato...pero No me digas Cambió tickets? 'Cure:'Se ve que si ... 'Arisu:'Pobre Ginagi TwT 'Cure:'Que estamos Perdiendo tiempo...¿Se unen al Rescate de Ginagi? 'Arisu:'Si! 'Lily:'Porque No? '''Cure:*les entrega el Paradise Rainbow Coord* Todas:'Vamos Alla! Sala de Cambios ''Meganee:''Porfavor escanea la cantidad exacta de MyTickets para el Coord,También puedes escanear TomoTickets de Amigas, Coord Change Start! '''Las Tres:'Idol Time Countdown! Meganee:''El Legendario Paradise Rainbow Coord, un Coord lleno de brillo que lograra hacer un milagro ¡Suerte en el Despertar de Ginagi! '''Las tres:'Paradise Rainbow Dress & Paradise Shoes and Tiara! Live Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ Asa okite chikyū wa isshū Kinō mo kyō mo ashita mo onaji Byōshin mo kururi mawaru kedo Kamisama mo shiranai shunkan '''Making Drama Switch On! Exciting Present For You! Anata demo kitto raibaru demo Shiawase ka fukō ka wo Kimeru no wa "jibun" Don’t fall for it Cyalume Time! Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku “kyō” wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru “ima” wo Zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Shall we make TOKIMEKI☆ Shall we make WAKUWAKU☆ Shall we make DAISUKI☆ (Ginagi Se levanta y se pone a Bailar) (LiCuAri:Yata!) Ginagi:'''Making Drama Switch On! '''Todoketai!Tick Tock Flower!*Aparece su Nueva Forma* Bokutachi no migi ashi wa itsumo Fumidasu koto wo mayotteru kedo Ippo dake yukkuri fumidaseba Hora ne, hidari ashi mo zenshin Cyalume Time!*Aparece el Paradise Rainbow Coord* Hanataba ya daiyamondo wa Suteki demo nareru no wa Tada hitotsu "jibun" Just be yourself Making Drama Switch ON! ' We Are PriPara!' Yumeyume pasuteru jikan no hōseki bako Kawaī to niji no dokidoki tsumekonde Jū nen go san jū nen go kako ni natta “ima” wo Egao de ne, omoidasou yo! Kagayaite PuriPara Moshimo kyō sugoku mikansei demo Sore wa sore de ī Namida no hibi mo jinsei no supaisu Shiawase wo tsukutteru yo, tsukutteru Pikapika yurayura mirai e aruku “kyō” wa Kurikaeshi no furi shite iru yume e no michi Ichibyō ichibyō ga kako ni kawaru “ima” wo Zenryoku de aishite ikou! Dakishimete Our Dream Jibunrashisa kirakira to Our Dream Ginagi:*Las Abraza* *Las tres corresponden el Abrazo* Cure:'Bye-chan *llorando de Alegría*Que bien que despertaste '''Ginagi:'Si ^^ Gracias a todas Minna! 'Lily:'Logramos hacer brillar el Paradise Rainbow Coord eso fue bueno... 'Ginagi:'Porfin puedo hacer esto...*Parte tres Tickets y se los Da* '''Lily:*Parte uno suyo y se lo Da* Arisu:*Hace lo mismo* 'Cure:*'Hace lo mismo x3* 'Todas:'Rien* Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Lily/Live Categoría:Cure Live Categoría:Arisu/Live Categoría:Ginagi Live